toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Sellbot Headquarters
Sellbot Headquarters (also known as Sellbot HQ or SBHQ) is the Sellbots' base of operation. The headquarters was released on December 1, 2003http://web.archive.org/web/20051109142119/http://test.toontown.com/oldNews.php on the Test server and to the public on December 19, 2003http://web.archive.org/web/20051018151805/http://play.toontown.com/oldNews.php, becoming the first cog headquarters to be released in the game. Sellbot Headquarters is located at the peninsula of Daisy Gardens' Oak Street. Sellbot Headquarters is home to Sellbot Towers and Sellbot Factory. On top of Sellbot Towers is where toons may find the Senior Vice President of Sales. Toons will encounter the HQ upon reaching Daisy Gardens' ToonTasks. Toons will be directed to obtain items, defeat the cogs, and infiltrate the factory. Courtyard The courtyard is the main location in Sellbot Headquarters. Cogs range from level 4 to level 6, making this Headquarters the one with the lowest level cogs. In the middle of the courtyard is a pit, where toons can stay safe from cogs. The pit is a gathering place for toons who wish to face the VP or the Factory foreman. North of the courtyard is Sellbot Towers, where toons can fight the Vice President and promote their cog suit. On the east is Sellbot Factory where toons can earn pieces of their cog suit. Sellbot Factory The Sellbot Factory is where Sellbots are manufactured and sent to the Vice President for promotion. The factory mainly consists of level 3 cogs to level 6 cogs. The Factory Foreman is the head of the factory, whom is level 9, the strongest, and the only level 9 cog in the factory. He is also a Skelecog. There are two entrances to the factory: the Front Entrance and the Side Entrance. Both include defeating cogs of similar levels and encountering difficult obstacles, however the Side Enterance has a laff limit of 35 or higher. The paths come together in the Warehouse, where toons must defeat four cogs and destroy a horde of Goons using smashers, activated by floor buttons. From there toons proceed to either the East or West Silo; on each Silo there are one level 7 cog and two level 6 cogs that must be defeated to access that Silo's respective control room, where a button will open one of two locks for the Center Silo. Within the Center Silo is the Factory Foreman and three other level 6 cogs. After defeating them, the toon will earn a disguise part (if not already completed) and earn experience for gags. After all toons have sat through the experience listing, they teleport back to the courtyard. Cog Suit When toons successfully infiltrate the factory, they will be rewarded with a cog suit piece. For a complete suit, toons will need to go through the factory a total of 10 times successfully. Completion of the cog suit allows toons to enter Sellbot Towers. However, toons will also need to collect merits in order to earn a promotion from the Vice President. Sellbot Towers Sellbot Towers is where the Vice President resides. Toons may only enter the tower if all the pieces of their cog suit are acquired and have earned enough merits for a promotion. Sellbot Towers also plays host to a captured toon who will reward players with an SOS card after the V.P. is defeated. Vice President The Vice President, commonly abbreviated as V.P., is the Sellbot boss. The V.P. sends out two rounds of cogs: the first round of regular cogs, and the second being a round full of strong skelecogs that range from level 8 to level 12. Unlike other cog bosses, to defeat him, toons must push him off the edge of the platform. SOS toons trapped by the Vice President]] SOS toons are rewarded upon defeating the Vice President. Two SOS cards of the rescued toon will be given to all participating toons. During a cog battle, toons may call forth the SOS toon for assistance. There are 29 different SOS toons to obtain from the VP battle. Trivia *The Sellbot Factory is the only cog facility to hold an official map marked with every room and every cog. *The Sellbot suit is the only suit that does not require ToonTasks to complete. *Unlike the other HQs, this one only has two facilities: The Sellbot Factory and the Sellbot Towers. *Before Cashbot HQ was released on open, toons who lost the V.P. battle also lost their cog suit parts in addition to their gags and laff. *During development, Sellbot HQ was originally going to be called the "Sellbot Foot Factory", as stated by the ingame files, concept art and Backstage News. *Unlike the other HQs, the first cog on the corporate ladder can spawn here without an invasion. In other languages Gallery Sellbot HQ Enterance.png|Entrance to Sellbot Headquarters Entrance_lobby.png|The entrance to the Sellbot Towers lobby sellbot f.jpg|the Sellbot Factory entrance TT_06.jpg|Sellbot HQ Wallpaper showing Mr. Hollywoods landing on the Courtyard. References Category:Cogs Category:Sellbots Category:Cog HQs